


Snack

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: vampire!McCree- s/o catches him feeding and volunteers to be his personal blood bank.





	Snack

To say Jesse McCree was irritable when hungry was a colossal understatement. Monsterous, was a more accurate term. He could only maintain that self-control for so long before he snapped and saw nothing but red. That human mask of the charismatic cowboy would crumble and that feral side of him would be uncontainable, willing to tear down anything in his path for a drop of blood. That beast inside hadn’t been unleashed upon the world since McCree had found you. For so long he had walked this earth surrounded by enemies until he discovered someone that forced him to be careful, forced him to keep that dark side of him locked away for fear it would take your light from his life and cast him into the dark once more. He was convinced that he didn’t need blood to survive, he just needed you.You and the odd snack here and there. And that worked for a while at least. But a predator cannot deny what nature designed it to be.

He was pulled out of that mist that corrupted his mind by your crackling voice dragging him back to reality, calling out in concern over the failing comm system that now lay in pieces beneath the fallen corpse that he had made his meal. Once rosy skin was now pale and cold, their final expression of terror was still painted on their face with mouth agape in a silent, eternal scream.

Those lifeless eyes staring back at him didn’t frighten McCree. No, what filled him with terror was those footsteps running towards him, bringing closer a scent that usually made his heart leap, now it just made it drop. You rounded the corner breathing heavily- part in exhaustion, part in fear- gun raised in a shaking grip. Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of your beloved cowboy coated in blood, a body at his feet and red in his once chocolatey eyes.

“McCree-” you began, before being cut off by an animalistic snarl that burst past his lips.

“Don’t!” he snapped, “You don’t have to say anything. Just scream and run away. That’s what you do when you see a monster, ain’t it?”

“Well I was going to ask were you alright, but as long as that blood isn’t yours I’m not afraid. Just…relieved. You didn’t answer your comms and I thought… I thought the worst,” you replied. Once the overwhelming relief of finding him alive had settled, a whole new range of emotions took its place. “You motherfucker, why didn’t you answer me?! I imagined you dying in a gutter, alone and afraid. I nearly broke my ankle at least three times sprinting across this shithole trying to hunt you down!”

You gritted your teeth and stormed over to him, whacking that silly hat off his head. Complete confusion gripped McCree and he could only look at you as he stumbled to find words. Why weren’t you terrified? Why weren’t you pumping him full of bullets? What the fundamental fuck?

“Oh, so the fact didn’t reply incites more rage than the fact I’m a damn vampire and just used this dude like a smoothie?” he exclaimed, staring at you with complete disbelief.

“I’m not gonna lie, this is a…surprise, to say the least, but I prefer you having fangs than you dying!”

“So the realisation that I could do this to you isn’t having any affect at all? If I don’t feed I can lose control. How are you so calm?” he asked, , emphasising his point by nudging the body with his boot, his disbelief growing as you simply rolled your eyes.

“Jesse, I trust you and I love you enough not to kill me. If you ever need a little snack I trust you to know when to stop and-”

“Hold the fuck up! Did you really just offer yourself up for me to feed off?!”

“Well yeah, call me vain but I’m sure I taste better than a drugged up gang member. And this way you can feed regularly and not lose control. You get fed and I get a stable vampire boyfriend, it’s only logical.”

Jesse simply shook his head as he tried to process just what the hell you were saying. He knew he couldn’t keep his demons hidden forever and selfishly tried to keep you ignorant so as to hold onto you for as long as he could. In his wildest dreams he couldn’t imagine this being the outcome. How was he the one left baffled in this situation? Thoughts fired across his mind and he couldn’t possibly make sense of them all. The only thought that did make sense- the one overwhelming thing he was certain on- is how much he adored you. Before you could get another word out he launched forward and wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you towards him, crashing his bloodstained lips against yours. His free hand gently combed through your hair and you couldn’t help but notice his nails were sharper than usual.

“Damn, I love you,” he mumbled against your lips, “How a monster like me got an angel like you is beyond me.”

“Oh I’m no angel. Let’s get home and I’ll show you that,” you purred.

“Ooohhh, naughty,” he growled, the deep rumble in his chest sending shivers through you. He lowered his head once more and nipped your bottom lip with his pointed canine. “Maybe I gotta teach you a lesson.”


End file.
